Digital video processing often uses color blending. Such color blending can be memory extensive. Color blending also can be an unintuitive process for a user. Conventional approaches cannot easily perform color mappings that alter a certain color while leaving other colors unchanged.
It would be desirable to implement a system and/or method for color management and/or blending that provides an intuitive interface for a user.